La primera noche
by fiorelaa91
Summary: Todos nos quedamos con las ganas de saber qué pasó la noche que Shikmaru y Temari fueron a las aguas termales en los días previos a la boda de Naruto. Algo sucedió ya que no fueron los mismos desde aquel día.


**LA PRIMERA NOCHE.**

Les presento mi primer one shot. No estaba en mis planes pero surgió hace unos días a las 3 am de la madrugada así que… ¡Estoy probando suerte! Es un fanfic con comedia, romance y lemon (en la mitad). ¡Que lo disfruten!

Importante: Este fic guarda relación con el 3er capítulo de **Konoha Hiden.**

 _Lo personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-

Shikamaru y Temari entraron a un hotel con aguas termales haciéndose pasar por una pareja de enamorados, de otra forma no les iban a permitir su ingreso. La idea era averiguar si ese hotel era lo suficientemente bueno como para regalarle una noche de bodas a Naruto y Hinata allí.

\- Temari, sé que eres nueva en esto de las aguas termales y puedes confundirte, solo sigue las instrucciones que están pegadas en la pared y todo saldrá bien.

\- Tenme un poco de fe Shikamaru, no soy tan tonta.

\- Recuerda fijarte en los pequeños detalles como el servicio de toallas, champú y jabón. También observa si los baños están limpios y por último si la temperatura del agua es adecuada. Nos reencontraremos en la habitación 27 en una hora ¿Okey?

\- Okey.

Y ambos se fueron los vestuarios, ella al de mujeres y él al de hombres. Shikamaru conocía el sistema de las aguas termales así que hizo todo rápidamente, pero Temari tardo un poco más. Primero se quitó la ropa con mucha vergüenza y la dejó en un pequeño cesto, tomó una toalla, champú y jabón y se fue a la zona de los baños donde se dio una ducha frente a un espejo. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en la vida.

\- Que no te de vergüenza. – Dijo una chica de su edad.

\- ¿Se nota mucho? – Preguntó Temari sonrojada.

\- Nadie se va fijar en tu cuerpo. Todas venimos aquí a relajarnos, eso es lo único que importa.

\- Pues gracias por decírmelo, me siento un poco más tranquila. – Temari había escuchado que las aguas temarles entre muchas cosas eran buenas para socializar y conocer gente simpática, y esa chica parecía de ese tipo de personas por lo que decidió meterse en las aguas termales junto a ella.

\- ¿Eres de Sunagakure, verdad? – Preguntó la joven.

\- Sí ¿Cómo lo supiste? – La rubia se sorprendió.

\- Por tu bronceado, es perfecto. Tu novio tiene mucha suerte.

\- Si…supongo. – Dijo Temari nerviosa, había olvidado que estaba en el hotel fingiendo un noviazgo.

\- ¿Y cuánto hace que salen?

\- Mmmm – Debió inventar una fecha falsa rápidamente. – Tres meses.

\- ¿Tres meses y ya van a tener sexo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Disculpa?! – No se esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo.

\- Bueno si están aquí es porque obviamente van a tener sexo.

\- Si, si… puede ser hehe. – Quería zafarse del tema.

\- Bueno, así son estos tiempos modernos. Los felicito mucho a ambos, son una pareja muy audaz.

\- Gracias ¿Y tú por qué viniste? ¿Una cita, una noche de bodas?

\- Yo soy prostituta y un hombre casado me pago para que pasa la noche aquí con él.

\- ¿Es chiste, no? – Dijo la rubia entre risas.

\- No. Es muy cierto.

\- …

La situación se pudo muy incómoda y Temari no era capaz de contestarle a la chica.

\- Tú serias buena prostituta ¡Mira esos pechos, esa cinturita, esas caderas! Ganarías mucho dinero linda.

\- Valla, sí que eres graciosa. – Ya no la soportarla.

\- Si algún día te separas de tu novio, sólo búscame a las afueras de este hotel y yo te daré trabajo ¡Hazme caso, te iría muy bien!

\- Que linda eres… ¿Sabes? Me dieron ganas de orinar, mejor voy saliendo. – Estaba buscando una excusa para huir de esa lunática.

\- Suerte cariño, que pases una noche muy loca ¡Grrrrrr! Recuerda siembre cambiar de posición ¡No aburras a tu chico!

\- ¡Gracias por el consejo! Suerte para ti también…. – Salió casi corriendo.

Confundida, fue al vestidor a secarse y ponerse una bata de algodón (yukata).

\- Me dijo que aquí nadie me miraría el cuerpo ¡Y ella me miró toda! Maldita loca. –Temari hablaba sola mientras se cambiaba. – Mejor ya me vuelvo para la habitación, no quiero cruzarme más gente así.

-x-

Temari llegó a la habitación diez minutos más temprano de lo acordado.

\- Shikamaru aún no llegado. Mmmm… ¿Debería cambiarme? Esta yukata es muy escotada y corta. – Se miraba en el espejo de la habitación. – Pero me veo tan sexy, y hacía mucho que no me veía de esta forma. Quizás debería quedarme así… No es que quiera conquistarlo pero… también me gustaría que me mire un poco… Ufff…

Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara. Estaba muy indecisa. Ella nunca había tenido novio, jamás había hecho nada para impresionar a un hombre. Le daba vergüenza ponerse linda pero al mismo tiempo quería sentirse deseada por primera vez.

\- Esta es mi oportunidad, si no aprovecho ahora jamás se me volverá a presentar una situación similar. Estoy desnuda y solo me tapa esta bata finita, Shikamaru debe fijarse si o si en mí. – Seguía hablando sola.

Se pintó un poco los labios y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello para verse más arreglada.

\- ¡Mis banditas elásticas, diablos! Seguro las dejé en el baño. Tendré que dejarme el pelo suelto ¡Que fastidio!

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

\- ¿Qué fastidio, qué cosa? – Le preguntó Shikamaru mientras entraba a la habitación. – No escuché lo primero que dijiste.

\- Perdí mis banditas elásticas.

\- Déjatelo el cabello suelto, te queda lindo así.

La rubia se ruborizó mucho y miró el techo para que él no lo notase.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí es que… – Le costaba respirar por la emoción. – El cabello suelto me da un poco de calor.

\- Déjame abrir un poco las ventanas. A fuera corre una brisa muy refrescante.

\- Buena idea.

\- De paso voy a fumar, así mato el tiempo un rato.

\- No lo hagas, no me gusta el olor a humo de cigarrillo. Mejor tomemos algo, en el frigobar hay unas cervezas.

\- De acuerdo, me convenciste.

\- ¿Solo yo puedo convencerte, verdad?

\- Claro que sí, solo tú me das miedo.

\- Tarado…

\- Es broma, no voy a fumar porque tengo miedo que el humo te haga daño. Recuerda que al entrar aquí estabas medio rara, tus mejillas ardían. Lo menos que deseo en este mundo es que te pase algo malo por mi culpa.

\- Siempre me cuidas. – Dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente.

\- Te estoy cuidando del cigarrillo, pero no de las cervezas. – Shikamaru comenzó a reír.

\- Idiota. – Temari se distancio de Shikamaru , estaba enojada porque éste había cortado el climax romántico que se había formado.

\- Oye, no te vallas, quédate aquí. – Y en vez de tomarla por el brazo sin querer la jaló su yukata y de repente su escote se hizo más profundo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Le gritó ella.

\- Lo siento, no quise hacer eso, te iba a tomar por el brazo pero mis reflejos fallaron muy poco. ¡Lo siento! – Shikamaru se sentía avergonzado de verdad pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de verle los pechos a Temari.

\- Un poco más y me quitas todo, cuida tu fuerza Shikamaru.

\- De todas maneras tienes tu ropa interior puesta ¿No es así?

\- …

\- ¡¿Estás desnuda?!

\- Oye no grites, no quiero que todo el hotel se entere.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que se enteren porque cuando mañana salgamos de aquí te van a mirar todos los hombres.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? Yo no tengo novio, cualquier hombre puede mirarme. – Temari comenzaba a percibir los celos de Shikamaru y eso le gustaba.

\- No me parece bien. Tú eres una figura muy importante en tu aldea y además provienes de una familia honorable. No es correcto que los hombres te miren con deseo, ellos deben respetarte.

\- Tú eres un hombre ¿A caso me miras con deseo?

\- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! Yo soy de los que te respetan.

\- Ahh… – No era la respuesta que la rubia quería escuchar. – Entonces puedo sentirme segura de que si me abro más mi bata no vas a voltearte a verme… ¿Verdad?

\- Siéntete segura, yo no haría eso… – Shikamaru no podía controlar sus ojos, estos querían ver a toda costa el enorme escote de la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él. Su cara se puso muy roja, todo su cuerpo volaba en llamas.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Ahora eres tú el que tiene las mejillas muy rojas.

\- Sí, de repente sentí calor. Mejor me acerco más a la ventana.

\- Déjame tomarte la temperatura. – La rubia se arrodillo frente a él y sus senos quedaron justo a la altura de la cara de Shikamaru, muy pero muy cerca de su cara.

\- Ay, no… – Shikamaru se movía hacia los costados intentando escapar de esa situación, más bien, de esas dos enormes situaciones.

\- Quédate quieto, no puedo alcanzarte.

\- Me estas matando mujer. – Casi no podía respirar de los nervios.

\- ¡Que exagerado eres! Si sólo estoy tocando tu frente. – Temari disfrutaba mucho ver como Shikamaru se volvía loco.

\- Déjame sacar la cabeza por la ventana, solo así me sentiré mejor. – Si seguía un segundo más con esos pechos tan cerca de su cara probablemente hubiera cometido una locura.

La rubia estaba muy feliz, había podido comprobar que él verdaderamente la deseaba, de otro modo no se hubiera puesto tan eufórico al ver sus senos tan de cerca. Shikamaru terminó de refrescarse y volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

\- ¿Mejor? – Le preguntó ella.

\- Sí. – Dijo él, pero aún seguía algo sonrojado.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan caliente?

\- Seguramente fue por las altas temperaturas de las aguas termales…

\- Claro, las aguas termales…

Ambos sabían que esa no era la causa.

\- Mejor deberíamos irnos a dormir. – Dijo Shikamaru ya que si seguía con los ojos abiertos volvería a caer en la trampa de Temari, lo mejor sería descansar.

\- Sí pero… recuerda esta cama es matrimonial y no se puede separar. – Le contestó ella.

\- Lo había olvidado. Entonces tú acuéstate en la cama que yo dormiré aquí sentado junto a la ventana.

\- Vamos Shikamaru, debes descansar.

\- Estoy acostumbrado, nunca duermo cuando estás en la aldea.

\- Hoy no soy parte de tu misión. Deja de cuidarme.

\- No me molesta hacerlo.

\- Entonces ven, acuéstate junto a mí, así podrás descansar y cuidarme al mismo tiempo.

El corazón de Shikamaru se detuvo por un instante. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Temari lo había invitado a dormir junto a ella?

\- Es que…

\- Oye, charlamos toda la noche como buenos amigos, nada raro va pasar entre nosotros.

\- De acuerdo. Pero tú miras para un lado y yo para el otro.

\- Okey.

Apagaron la luz y se acostaron de esa manera. No se miraban ni se rozaban con el cuerpo. Temari ya había logrado lo que quería pero aun así no podía dormirse, no quería reconocerlo pero se había quedado con ganas de seguir coqueteándole a Shikamaru. Por otra parte él no hacía más que imaginársela desnuda. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño.

\- ¿No puedes dormirte? – Le preguntó él.

\- No ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le respondió ella.

\- Es que me pasa lo mismo.

\- ¿Y si nos levantamos otra vez, y charlamos un rato?

\- No, aquí esta cómodo. Hablemos desde la cama, solo déjame gírame. – Otra vez la tenía de frente, cara a cara y lo primero que vio Shikamaru al voltear fueron sus ojos verdes. El verde era su color favorito, pero no cualquier verde, el verde de los ojos de Temari cuando ella lo miraba fijamente. Estaba perdiendo la razón una vez más. Sentía que si ella se acercaba un milímetro más él inevitablemente la tomaría.

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – Le preguntó la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

\- No lo sé. No puedo dejar de hacerlo. – Le contesto él suavemente.

\- Eso sonó lindo. – Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

\- Tú eres linda.

\- ¿Te parezco linda?

\- No solo linda, hermosa también.

Temari se quedó muda, estaba perdida en es esas dulces palabras. Quería abrasarlo, y agradecerle por lo bien la que él la hacía sentirse. También quería besarlo, pero no se animaba. Pensaba que si se daban un beso entonces las cosas habrían de cambiar para siembre. No soportaba más. Cerró los ojos por un instante y se dio cuenta que ya no había nada que perder entonces… Lo besó suavemente.

Ambos sintieron como el mundo se detenía por completo.

\- No debiste hacer eso… – Le dijo él.

\- ¿A caso te molestó? – Le preguntó ella.

\- No, pero ahora siento que no puedo controlarme.

\- No te controles.

\- Pero no es correcto.

\- No lo pienses más, porque si lo piensas demasiado entonces no harás nada y yo… yo si quiero hacer cosas contigo. – Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, tomó aire bien profundo y sólo esperó que algo sucediera… ¡Y sucedió!

Ahora él la besó, pero no dulcemente sino fuerte, muy fuerte. No podía parar, por momentos ni siquiera respiraba. La tuvo que tomar entre sus brazos para darse cuenta que todo eso era real, que no estaba en un sueño. Sus deseos se estaban cumpliendo, la tenía toda para él. Ya no era un hombre racional, ahora era un animal que se dejaba llevar por los impulsos y el instinto. Podía acariciarla tiernamente en la cama o arrinconarla violentamente contra la pared, o podía hacer las dos cosas.

Shikamaru intentaba mirarla a los ojos pero su instinto no lo dejaba. Quería ver y tocar más. No pudo contenerse y como un animal, con sus propias manos, desgarro la bata que Temari llevaba puesta. La tenia totalmente desnuda frente a sus ojos.

\- No conocía esta faceta tuya – Le dijo la rubia.

\- Ni yo. Todo es tu culpa, tú me pones así… – Le contestó él con una sonrisa pícara y beso su cuello.

Temari dudo por dos segundos, si él bajaba más allá de su cuello entonces la conocería por completo. Sus virtudes serían aclamadas y sus defectos puestos en tela de juicio. Ella no era tonta, sabía que no era perfecta y lo aceptaba pero ¿Y él?

\- Okey, no sé si pueda seguir. – Le dijo ella, buscando con qué taparse.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es solo que… yo nunca le mostré mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo a un hombre.

\- Ni yo a una mujer, y eso no me detiene.

\- Esto es diferente. Me miro y ya sabes… mis caderas son anchas, mi abdomen no es completamente plano, mis senos no son los más grandes y millones de cosas más. – Ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás loca? Para mí son detalles, detalles que hacen que tú seas tú. Si no tuvieras esas caderas anchas entonces no serias Temari, mi linda Temari.

\- Entonces… ¿No logras ver todos esos defectos en mí?

\- Ni uno solo.

\- Gracias… Yo… – Fue callada por un beso.

Era el momento justo para un abrazo, un abrazo que la hiciera entender que ante los ojos de él ella era perfecta en toda su inmensidad. Temari entendió su mensaje y retomaron el juego. Ahora nada podía pararlos, ya no había dudas ni prejuicios.

Con mucho amor Shikamaru corrió las sabanas que la cubrían y comenzó a besarle todo el cuerpo. Fue por lo que más quería, sus pechos, sus enormes, suaves y cálidos pechos. Los había deseado hace años ¡Soñaba con ellos! Y ahora los tenía a su disposición para acariciarlos, besarlos, lamerlos, incluso morderlos. Le hizo de todo y hasta le dejó unas pequeñas marquitas por haberlos besados tan fuertemente.

Dejarle marcas a su hermosa rubia lo excitaba mucho, sentía que le estaba dejando huellas en la piel que la hacían de su propiedad, así ningún otro hombre se atrevería a tocarla. Ahora era más suya que nunca.

Bajo más y más y de repente vio la pelvis más tentadora del mundo. Las cosas que podía hacer allí eran incontables. Comenzó con caricias y continuó con besos. Bajo más y se encontró con todo un mundo que no entendía pero deseaba conocer bien. Besos y más besos, eso parecía encantarle a la rubia y nada es más placentero para un hombre que darle placer desmesurado a una mujer. Quería elevarla hasta el cielo, quería que pida más y más.

Hurgo con su lengua entre todos los recovecos de su anatomía hasta que encontró el punto ideal, el que al tocarlo hacia que ella gritara de placer. Varios minutos estuvo con su lengua allí, en ese rinconcito, hasta que la rubia dejó salir un profundo gemido, había llegado a un tremendo orgasmo. Pero la fiesta seguía.

\- Ahora yo tomare las riendas aquí. – Le susurró Temari al oído y él se enamoró más.

Ella le dio un beso en la frente, luego en la boca, siguió por la barbilla, algunos besos en el cuello, bajo por el torso y siguió por el abdomen que ya de a poco se iba poblando de vello. Era poco vello, bien oscuro y algo rizado, pero lo hacía verse como todo un hombre. De pronto ella volvía a excitarse con algo tan simple. Bajo y se encontró con su miembro, al principio se asustó, no sabía qué hacer con éste pero las ganas de probarlo eran más fuerte. Deseaba tanto tenerlo en su boca, lo miraba como un trofeo de guerra. Comenzó a besarlo suavemente y luego a lamerlo como si fuese una paleta de su gusto preferido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lubricado lo introdujo en su boca de a poquito hasta que pudo tragarlo por completo, sentía una sensación extraña y placentera al mismo tiempo. Mientras jugaba con su nuevo juguete podía percibir el placer que le hacía sentir a su hombre. Comenzó a chuparlo más fuerte, ella estaba tan excitada como él. Sabía que si lo seguía lamiendo y jalando tan fuerte iba a encontrarse con un regalo, un regalo que anhelaba mucho. Después de que él dejara salir un pequeño gemidito y las gotas de sudor inundaran su cara, algo blanco y viscoso lleno la boca de la rubia. Era una señal muy clara de que su hombre habría disfrutado a pleno y se sintió muy feliz de haberle proporcionado ella misma dicho placer. Trago profundo, se limpió las gotitas que chorreaban de su boca y lo miró con mucho deseo. Aún quedaba cosas por hacer.

\- Dame unos minutos por favor, odio admitirlo pero debo recargarme de energía. – Le dijo él apenado.

\- Te haré unos masajes en la espalda mientras tanto. – Le dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

Él se acostó boca abajo y ella se subió por arriba, como montándolo. Bella posición para hacer un masaje en la espalda. Temari lleno sus dedos de una lesión de almendras y comenzó a masajearlo, la atmosfera era cálida y tranquila, pero no por mucho tiempo. A veces ella se acercaba al oído y le susurraba cosas muy calientes para provocarlo. Shikamaru no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo más y enseguida se dio la vuelta para tomarla entre sus brazos.

\- Eres toda mía. – Le dijo a la rubia y la tumbo contra la cama.

La arrinconó con sus brazos y no dudo en penétrala, era lo que más había estado esperando y fue con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Auch, me dolió! – Gritó ella.

\- Lo siento, soy un bruto. Veo tu cuerpo y controlar mi fuerza es casi imposible. – Le dijo él acariciándola.

\- Es mi primera vez, va a dolerme de todas formas.

\- Desearía sentir ese dolor por ti, así tu no tendrías que sufrir.

\- Calla, tonto. Recuerda que soy una chica muy fuerte. ¡Podré con esto!

\- ¡Esa es mi mujer! – Exclamo él todo orgulloso y ella se sintió muy emocionada, era la primera vez que él decía "mi mujer".

Volvió a intentar penetrarla, besándola en la boca para distraerla de su dolor. Esta vez lo logró. Se miraron felices. Comenzaron a tener sexo en una posición tranquila y luego fueron probando las más osadas sobre una silla y contra la pared pero más tarde volvieron a la cama, la tradicional pero confiable cama, solo que esta vez fue ella quien se subió arriba de él. Cada vez que ella tomaba el mando él se ponía loco, se excitaba más que nunca sobre todo con una posición así. Tenía los pechos de la rubia otra vez frente a sus ojos y quería devorárselos. Él le basaba los senos y ella se balanceaba sensualmente sobre su miembro. Intentaba con todas su fuerzas no acabar pero estaba demasiado caliente, después de todo esta era su primera vez y controlar sus impulsos era muy difícil sobre todo con semejante mujerón arriba suyo. Siguió intentando pero no pudo contenerse y se vino dentro de ella. Estaba agotado pero feliz porque había tenido el mejor de los órganos y se lo hizo saber besándola fuertemente en los labios.

\- Gracias, nunca olvidare esto. – Le susurro Shikamaru después de besarla.

\- Ni yo. – Le contestó la rubia jadeando.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Tengo un poco de fiebre, algo común después de la primera vez de una chica.

\- Diablos, prometí no hacerte daño y ahora…

\- Tonto, te digo que es normal.

\- ¿Cómo hago para que te sientas mejor?

\- Solo abrásame, abrásame fuerte hasta me quede dormida.

Y así fue. Shikamaru abrazo a Temari con todo el amor del mundo y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Estaban exhaustos, había sido la primera vez para ambos y sentían que todo eso fue una locura, una arriesgada pero hermosa locura de la que jamás de olvidarían.

El resto de la historia ya la saben… algunos meses después se casaron y luego nació un hermoso bebé llamado Shikadai.

-x-

No solo es mi primer one shot sino que también es la primera vez que subo tanto la temperatura entre los personajes así que por favor comenten, me encantaría saber que opinan. ¡Saludos!


End file.
